Cross My Heart
by tony1234
Summary: What's a normal girl to do when supervillians attack a funeral?


This is a short story based on the funeral scene in Kick Ass 2. I wanted to write the implied scene from the movie showing how the attack and Dave's kidnapping forces Mindy to decide once and for all who she really is. How does she unwind the conflicting promises to Daddy and Marcus and reconcile that to the situation in front of her?

I hope you enjoy it. I'm excited to see what you think. This is not only my first fanfic, but also my first try at a writing any kind of story. Let me know what works and what doesn't!

* * *

She woke up but didn't open her eyes. First she listened. Gunfire and the hiss of tear gas bombs. Her nose burned, but she'd once spent an afternoon locked in a gas filled room without a mask. This was nothing.

Her memory came back fast. The funeral was under attack. What kind of motherfucking pricks attack a funeral?

Mindy opened her eyes. No attackers nearby. She could move. She winced at the pain in her head and back as she pulled herself up, but it wasn't serious. Her ams and legs worked and she wasn't bleeding.

Where was Dave? He should be nearby but she couldn't find him through the smoke.

She saw Marcus on the ground nearby and ran to his side. He was on his stomach, unconscious but breathing. His gun was still in its belt holster, loaded, cleaned and ready for action. He always took care of his weapon. With that gun and the cover of the smoke she could get close enough to take out these asshats.

But Mindy couldn't betray Marcus like that. He was her stepfather, her secret-keeper and the only man Daddy had ever trusted. Marcus took her in after Daddy's death, opened his home and gave her a new, normal life. He never asked for anything from her except one promise: put her superhero alter-ego Hit Girl aside and be a normal girl. She made that promise.

_Cross my heart. Hope to die._

But what the fuck is a normal girl supposed to do when lunatic villains attack a funeral? Cry? Piss herself? A fresh burst of gunfire forced Mindy to take cover behind a gravestone. She looked again for Dave. No luck. She spotted a police officer on the ground not far away. He was bleeding from the mouth and nose and the ground around him dark with the blood that should have been in his body. His eyes were locked on Mindy.

Normal girls help people, right? She could do that. The officer had rolled down a incline after being hit, shielding him out of the line of fire. Keeping low, Mindy ran towards the officer, dove, somersaulted and came up kneeling beside him. Keeping her head down she scanned the area. The hill provided the cover she'd hoped, but she still couldn't see Dave. She did see a beautiful assault rifle lying on the ground beside him. But normal girls don't pick up assault rifles from fallen cops. Right?

She pulled her eyes off the weapon and turned her focus to the officer. Right away she knew there was no hope. Daddy had trained her thoroughly in battlefield medicine. There were bubbles in the blood coming out of his mouth. A round had hit him under the left art, just above the Kevlar wrapped around his side. A one-in-a-million shot that happens in battle. She took his hand and met his gaze. He tried to speak but choked on the blood in his throat. His grip tightened for moment, then went lax as the strength of life escaped him.

His eyes went dead. They stayed open, but there was only death in them.

This fucking sucked. She'd killed plenty of criminal scum, but this was different. He was just a normal cop doing his normal job. But this wasn't a normal situation and these cops were not prepared. Isn't this what Daddy raised her to do? Defend normal people from shitsacks like these? Isn't that what he'd made her promise to do?

_Cross my heart. Hope to die._

She picked up the assault rifle and crawled to the top of the hill, dropping to her belly to recon the graveyard. The smoke was still heavy up near the funeral, and she couldn't see much there. Dave had to be in there somewhere but she couldn't make anything out. A few badguys were in position near the van and laying down covering fire to keep the cops at bay. She had a great line of sight to them. Motherfuckers were going down. She sighted the first one and pulled the trigger. Her shots missed high. Fucking rifle must not be calibrated. She fired several more bursts but nothing landed where she aimed.

Fuck fuck fuck! Too many months as Mindy fuckin' McCready. She should've been training, not playing schoolgirl. Now her aim was shit. It was so bad that the goons hadn't even noticed her. She sprang up and sprinted downhill, taking a position behind a large gravestone not far from Marcus. She pulled the rifle up and fired. Better this time; still a miss, but she hit the ground near one of the masked assholes by the van. They noticed that and returned fire. Their rounds chewed up the gravestone and whizzed past forcing her to duck down. At least she was finally in the fight.

As soon as their volley ended she whipped around and took aim again. Movement at the back of the van caught her attention. Three guys were loading Dave into the van. Her heart stopped and she was frozen in place. She wasn't even sure she was breathing. They had Dave. The were going to torture and kill him.

The slam of the van doors snapped her back into action. Blood rushed back through into her body. No more room for error. She had to stop that van. She lined up the rear tire. Breathe in, breathe out. Pause. She pulled the trigger between heartbeats.

Click. The magazine was empty. Shit! How had she missed that? The van pulled away.

It was her fault. Mindy had let him down. Again. Mindy had let them take Dave. Mindy had let them get away.

There was only one play left. Catch that fucking van. She dropped the rifle and bolted back to Marcus. He groaned as she pulled at the safety strap on the holster, but she couldn't slow down to check on him. She had to catch that van. She couldn't let them hurt Dave.

Hit Girl was up and running the moment the gun came free. The van had a long head start, but it had to negotiate several sharp turns along the driveway. She took a straight course through the cemetery that would intercept the van just before it exited onto the street. It would take every bit of speed she had to get there in time.

She promised herself they weren't going to get away.

_Cross my heart. Those cunts are gonna die._


End file.
